The Girl and The FIB Agent
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: "I was just trying to run away from my past to find my uncle, but I've met Steve Haines in Los Santos. And now, I became Maisie Haines, the daughter of the FIB agent." (AU to Sweet and Deadly and Breakaway! Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Meeting Steve Haines

**Hello, GirlGoneGamer here! Somehow, i had this idea of where Blake meets Steve Haines in the beginning of her new life in Los Santos and... I'm not going to spoiled much.**

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! Blakesleigh Rose** **and others is what I own for this story.**

 **Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine's owns Wendy Norton in this story!**

* * *

The Girl and The FIB Agent

* * *

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be landing in Los Santos International Airport in five minutes. Please close all food trays and fasten your seatbelts. We hope you'd enjoy flying with on FlyUS with us."_

Blakesleigh Rose slowly stirred up from her sleep as she heard the voice on the intercom, before she fasten her seatbelt. As her vision return back, she looked out the window to see clearer skies and not even a single cloud over San Andreas.

The dark haired teen knew that she was almost there to completing her journey. All she had to do was to find out where is her real father in the area. Then Blake pulled out a childhood photograph of her when she was 12 months old on her birthday while smiling at the camera with cake and icing on her small hands. In the picture, her uncles Michael, Trevor and Brad were in it having big grin on their face they somehow had Blake's slice of chocolate cake on their chins and cheeks.

 _"Uncle Michael… I'm here for you. Just keep waiting on me."_ Blake thought to herself, while looking down at the picture and her index finger was touching his photograph face. Then the dark haired teen looked out the window to see that the plane was landing at Los Santos International Airport as she placed her belongings back in her black backpack, before hearing and feeling the plane landing on the runway.

As Blake left the terminal, she decided to dress into different clothes since she's wasn't in the freezing cold weather of Ludendorff, North Yankton anymore. She was in Los Santos, San Andreas where it's always warm and sunny… with some rainy days.

She exited out the women's restroom wearing a burgundy red glitter skull sharkbite tank top, which was given by her late friend Jade Knight, while wearing the same blue jeans and black combat boots before leaving the airport.

The dark haired teen decided to take the underground railroad station towards Del Perro Pier to see the beautiful beach, before she starts her search for Michael.

After leaving the train when it was underneath Del Perro Pier, Blake pulled out a map of Los Santos as she got off the train and had the chance to look through her backpack.

"There are many things that gang members used to sell drugs here in the Los Santos train station. From meth, weed, cocaine and also this new one called Toilet Cleaner." Then Blake heard a voice that caught her attention, as she had the map of Los Santos on the floor. She looked towards her left to see a older man with reddish brown hair, wearing a navy blue FIB jacket. He was in front of a cameraman as they were recording him for a TV show. "I'm Steve Haines, and thanks for watching." He finished while looking at the camera.

Then someone step on Blake's map as it made a crumpling noise which caught her attention. "Hey, get off my map." Blake hissed, before standing on her own two feet and pushing the unidentified person who happens to be a Los Santos police cop in blue uniform, which made her teal colored eyes widened in shock.

"What's a little girl like you doing out here?" The first police officer questioned, before touching her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Blake hissed, yanking her shoulder back and her teal colored eyes narrowed at the cop, before there was another cop behind her as she turn around to face the second cop.

"It looks like we have a runaway. We get a lot of those here in this area." The second cop said, holding up Blake's backpack and grabbing the map of the floor. "What's your name? Where can we contact your parents?"

As soon as the second cop started questioning the dark haired teen, the FIB agent was looking at her against the cops. He can tell that Blake was a runaway, with the heavy black backpack and wearing black combat boots. So, he decided to take the matter into his own hands while walking towards them when Blake was struggling to escape the two Los Santos police officers who grabbed onto her bruised up arms wrapped in rough banadages.

"Officers, it's okay. She's with me." Steve explained, while showing his FIB badge and Blake was looking at the agent with reddish brown hair.

"You sure, Agent Haines?" The first officer questioned, before looking down at Blake who was still wide-eyed and looking up at the officer, before looking back at the man called Agent Haines.

"He's my uncle." Blake explained as she told a lie, just to get away with it.

"Your uncle?" The second officer questioned as he was confused. How can a girl with dark hair and tealish color eyes, be related to the FIB agent and TV show host who has reddish brown hair.

"Actually… she's my daughter. She takes after her mother and… I haven't seen her since she was ten. This is her first time arriving in Los Santos without her mother." Steve explained as Blake nodded along with him, while looking up at the first officer.

"We apologise Agent Haines." The first officer said, before letting go of Blake's arms and the other officer handed the black backpack to the dark haired teen. Then Blake stood next to the FIB agent holding onto her backpack. "We had a bunch of runaway in the past few weeks and we thought she might be one of them."

"My little girl is never a runaway…" Steve said, before touching her long and tangled hair. "Right, baby girl?" He questioned while looking at her, as she looked at him.

"Yes, sir… I never got into trouble with you and Momma." Blake agreed as she lied through her teeth.

"Alright then, be careful out there, little lady." The first officer nodded, before leaving.

"And have fun with your father in Los Santos." The second officer said, before leaving as Blake nodded. Steve and Blake stood there for a few seconds, before the officers finally left in the sea of people. Next Blake walked backwards slowly, before she swiftly turn around and started running which caught Steve's attention.

"Hey, kid!" Steve shouted as Blake blindly push down the camera man who was recording the show, then jump over him while running out of the train station.

Then Steve had an idea of how he was going to catch up to the girl and cut her off. First he left the train station as he climbed into his FIB issued black Bravado Buffalo while keeping his midnight blue eyes on her who blindly ran into the streets stopping three cars from hitting her. Blake ran into an alleyway, before having her backpack over her shoulders until… she realized that she ran towards a dead end.

As she backed away from the dead end, Blake heard tires screeching before turning her head around to hear a siren from the black Bravado Buffalo, knowing that Steve was going to arrest her. And worse… take her back home without even reaching out towards her uncle who's in Los Santos somewhere waiting for her arrival.

Then Blake's heart was beating twice than ever as Steve climbed out of the Buffalo and started walking towards her. Blake had nowhere else to go. She could have used her combat gun against him, but he'll think of her as a threat and pepper spray or taser her to the ground. All Blake can do was dropped to the floor and cover her head, knowing she'd surrender to the FIB agent.

Steve stood in front of the cowering girl as he can hear small whispers and cries from her.

"I don't wanna go back home… Home is not safe for me anymore… Please let me go… I promise you won't see me again." Blake managed to whisper out through her cries.

He can see that Blake went through alot. There was small but noticeable bruises on her shoulders and arms which she tried to cover up with rough bandages. The next thing he did was crouching down so he can have a better look at Blake.

"Hey… you're okay, as long as you stick with me, kiddo." Steve said soothingly, before touching her soft hand and he also noticed there was rough bandages on her left wrist which she could have been cutting herself.

Then Blake slowly looked up at Steve as her tears stop coming out of the corners of her teal colored eyes. "You're not going to arrest m-me?" She questioned.

"You haven't done anything. But I can tell that something has happen to you." Steve replied, before he taken off his FIB jacket and wrapped it around Blake's arms as she decided to slipped her own arm into the sleeves.

"Thanks." Blake managed to say.

"Come with me?" Steve questioned as he held out his right hand once he stood back up. Blake was staring at his waiting hand as she was nervous about this guy. He only known him for a short minute and now Steve wants her to come with him. "Don't worry, doll. I don't bite."

So, Blake slowly let her left hand slipped into Steve's right one as a smile curled up on her face, before she stood up on her feet. Then Steve grabbed her backpack from off the ground.

"What do you have in here, kiddo?" Steve questioned after having his left arm going through the strap so he can hold onto it.

"My clothes and stuff." Blake replied before looking up at him.

"You sure it's not your case flies all about you?" Steve decided to make a quick joke as Blake giggled and the FIB agent chuckled softly once he noticed her sweet smile, before they climbed into the FIB issued Bravado Buffalo and drove off into the sunny skies and busy streets of Los Santos.

* * *

 **So, that was the first chapter of The Girl and The FIB Agent! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I might do more chappies to this. And maybe one-shots between Blake and Haines!**


	2. I Am Maisie Haines

**A/N~When creating this chappie, I have based this off for one of my favorite anime movies called _The Boy and The Beast_ by Mamoru Hosoda!**

* * *

"Dave, the hell you sent me here for? I don't know who am I supposed to be looking for." Michael explained, while he and Dave Norton were looking around the FlyUS terminal for Blake.

They have been waiting at the airport for over 30 minutes and then they decided to look around the FlyUS terminal to find her. But somehow, the people who were working there did not seen the person that Dave was looking for who came off the plane from Ludendorff, North Yankton.

"Where the hell could she be?" Dave questioned while still looking for the dark haired teen, but it caught the attention of the ex-criminal as he walked towards the older FIB agent.

"What are you talking about, Davey? Why are we here for?" Michael questioned. "Am I supposed to be meeting someone?"

"Alright, I'll explain…" Dave sighed, softly before speaking the truth. "Five hours ago, I received a phone call and it was coming from Ludendorff, and from off of your old phone that you used during the heist, nine years ago."

"Wait, my old phone? I thought that phone was off." Michael replied.

"And it turns out… it was your youngest daughter calling." Dave finished.

"You fuckin' kidding me? My daughter Blake called you?" Michael questioned as he was surprised. His sixteen year old daughter who was left behind in Ludendorff called out to Dave Norton and she could be here in Los Santos.

"Yeah, Townley, and she's taken the flight to here last night. Her plane landed over 30 minutes ago and we're here looking for her." Dave explained.

"Why the hell you didn't say anything about this?" Michael questioned.

"I can answer that question later but now we have to find her. She couldn't have gotten far and she doesn't know the whole Los Santos area." Dave said, before pulling out his iFruit phone and started dialing Michael's old number from his recent calls over the past few hours. "Here, I'll call her and hopefully she'll answer." He said, before putting his iFruit phone on speakerphone as it started ringing Michael's old black Motorola RAZR V3...

* * *

Back with Blake and Steve, the dark haired teen was unable to hear her uncle's old flip phone ringing, due to the fact that it was on silent. Blake and Steve were both at Bean Machine, sitting inside of the building while drinking coffee. While Blake was drinking a French Vanilla coffee, Steve decided to answer more questions to her.

"So, tell me. Why are you running away? Got a crazy boyfriend? Trying to start over by getting away?" Steve questioned, while holding onto his coffee cup with both hands.

"Yeah… I actually ran away from home. I was hurt… physically and mentally." Blake explained, after taking her sip of coffee, while looking down at her hands that were holding onto the travel coffee cup. "... By my mother."

"Why would your mother hurt you? You're a young lady who looks beautiful." Steve questioned.

"Thanks… but scars and bruises don't make you look beautiful." Blake explained. "Somehow, I'm here in Los Santos, trying to find my uncle who I thought was dead for nine years and now I can't find him. I'm just a lonely girl in a big city with no one by my side."

"I understand perfectly… what is your name, little lady?" Steve said, before he questioned about Blake's name.

"I… I can't tell you it." Blake rejected, as he looked up at his blue eyes.

"Why not? I told you my name. Isn't it fair to know someone's name after meeting them?" Steve questioned.

"That's true… But I'm here to start over." Blake explained.

"So, you decide to keep your name to yourself huh?" Steve questioned as Blake nodded. "Well, this is going to be a pain in the ass."

Blake giggled lighty. "You're funny, Steve."

"So, I've been told." Steve replied with a smile. "Alright then, since you can't give me your name. How old are you? You look like your 13 years old to be 5 feet tall."

"I'm not actually 13 and I'm exactly "5'2." Blake explained.

"Okay, so how old are you?" Steve questioned once more.

As Steve waited for Blake's response about her real age, the dark haired teen held up her closed hands and blinked them open, showing ten fingers. Next she closed them and showed all five fingers on her right hand and her thumb on the other.

"16?" Steve guessed as he barely understands it after when Blake showed six fingers.

Blake only nodded her head before speaking once more. "I'll be 17 years old on May 5th."

"Well, guess what girlie? You're a 16 year old girl named Maisie Haines now." Steve explained with a smile.

"Wha- Maisie Haines?" Blake questioned as she was confused. "What kind of name is that?"

"Maisie is what I'm calling you for now on and you even have my last name." Steve explained. "Let's consider that for now on that you will be my daughter, since I've told those two officers about your little dispute with them. "

"So, for now on…" Blake said, before leaning back her chair and looking at him with her arms crossed. "I'll be Maisie Haines and also your pretend daughter."

"No. Let's just say that I've adopted you into my life. And yes, you'll be her and you will be having a home which is where I live. And also my career depends on this whether you like it or not, and now it's important to both of us. I'll be looking out for you now on, girlie." Steve explained. "We've got a deal?"

Blake was thinking over the whole. She can live with him as his so called daughter with a new life and a new name. And the police won't be able to arrest her if he explains that she's his daughter. With the police set aside, Blake might have a chance to find her uncle in the city by using the 'adopted daughter' card and even maybe through Steve's profession.

Blake closed her eyes for a few seconds before sighing and telling him her answer. "Alright, _Dad_." She agreed, now sitting back up.

After agreeing, Steve was pleased with her answer. To make things better, he decided to take her back to his place in Vinewood Hills. As he drove up the street towards his home, Blake was looking out the window as she amazed at the beautiful homes. Then he slowly down as he noticed a crowd around his home.

"Shit." Steve silently said, before Blake turn her attention towards him and finally look in front of her to see a huge crowd of reporters from Weazel News and even fans.

"Now what?" Blake questioned.

"Looks like we're going through them. I don't know why they're here for, girlie." Steve replied, before pushing the accelerator down gently as they gotten closer to his house and the sea of people and news reporters noticed him and Blake.

They all crowded around the black Bravado Buffalo as there were people asking questions and even taking pictures from the outside. Blake was covering her eyes to hide her face and even them because of the camera flashing. As they finally got into his garage, Steve and Blake walked towards the front door while they were hearing the reporter asking questions for them.

"Agent Haines, who is this girl?"

"Is she your daughter? Was that her we saw on your show?"

"Steve, when did you decide to be a father figure and a FIB agent at the same time?"

"Miss, please, what is your name?"

Then Steve look down at Blake as he nudged her to answer the last question they both heard. Blake sighed as she closed her eyes, before turning to face the crowd. "Hi, my name is Maisie Haines. I… I came from Liberty City and I lived with my mother the whole time, and I decide to stay with my Dad while finishing out my high school years here in Los Santos, San Andreas."

With that said, Steve taken Blake into his home as the dark haired teen starts her new life here in Los Santos as Maisie Haines, the daughter of Steve Haines.


	3. One Year Later

It has been a year, since Blakesleigh Rose or now known as Maisie Haines had become a part of Steve's life.

This morning, Maisie slept through her alarm clock since she decided to sneak out and hangout with her one of her friends to go have drinks last night. She hidden herself underneath the covers of her bedroom, until her heard her door opening once again.

"Mmm… Go away, Dad." Maisie moaned loudly, while moving around in her bed, thinking it was Steve.

"Dad?... nope, I ain't got no father-y bits." Wendy Norton replied, having wandered around the house as Steve and Dave were talking business in the living room.

"Oh thank God, Wendy… you're here." Maisie said, before removing her hand underneath the covers to reach out to her iFruit phone, but it wasn't on the nightstand like she always have it. "Ah, shit… where's my phone?" She questioned, before removing the covers to show herself. "Help me look for my phone." She said, as she was still in the black party dress from last night and Wendy was looking at her.

"If the sound is on, I can ring and we'll hear it…" Wendy responded, before she raised her right arm up and bent the elbow so it was across in front of her, Maisie seeing that there was a strap around her wrist. "This little gadget here, I never lose my phone. Almost like something outta Star Trek." She said as she tapped at her phone, which was held onto the strap by a holder similar to that of a phone case.

"Yeah, it does…" Maisie said as she climbed out the bed, before tripping on her black heels and slid them underneath the bed. "The ringer's on. Maybe… it's in the bathroom. Go ahead and call it, while I get dress for school." She said, before walking into the closet to change into her Rockford Hills Academy school uniform.

"Okay…" Wendy said quietly before she stepped into the bathroom and tapped on her phone, before hearing Maisie's phone ring… in the other room. She hung up and headed into the living room, seeing Steve looking at the phone after it had called. "Hey…"

"She's lost the phone for the coming week." Steve said simply, before he put it away.

"And why exactly?" Wendy questioned.

"Because maybe she'll learn not to go out until god knows what hour." Steve answered.

"She's a teenage girl, it's what she's gonna do! Dad, you tell him since he doesn't listen to me, teenagers are free spirits!" Wendy replied.

"Well if you're so free then Davey here needs to work on his parenting, don't he?" Steve responded, patting his hand on Dave's back as he spoke. "Go on, go tell her why she's lost her phone and… hold her as she cries or something, I'm busy with business."

Wendy glanced at Dave, who gave her the look to do as she had been told. She rolled her eyes before she headed back towards the bedrooms.

Maisie was already dressed in her white button up shirt that had the Rockford Hills Academy symbol on the left sleeve, with a red and blue stripe tie and black skirt with a white stripe at the bottom, black leggings and her brown combat boots.

"Did you find my phone?" Maisie questioned while combing through her teal and black hair to do an emo hairstyle for her long hair.

"Yes…" Wendy answered, before she drew in a breath. "Your dad's taking it off of you for a week because of how late out you were."

"Well… I want it back." Maisie said, before looking at her. "Where does he have the phone?"

"On himself, in his pocket. Might I add, the pocket which as he does out of habit, he rests his hand inside of." Wendy answered.

"Well, it's looks like I'm gonna have to hug and run on the way to school, and you're coming with me." Maisie explained.

"No it doesn't… we'll be late for the bus if there's any delay." Wendy responded, before winking her left eye and turning back towards the living room, while Blake did the final preparations of checking all her things were in her bag as she'd need them.

"I got an idea…" Maisie said, before grabbing Steve's keys to his red Oracle XS. "I was driving last night, and I made it back home safely. How about this, you start up my dad's car. And I'll hug and kiss his cheek at the same time, while you're leaving. Once you start up the car, that's when I'm running out the house. Leave the passenger side open for me to get it, okay?"

"Problem one, he'll hear it the _moment_ that engine starts. Problem two, he'll notice that the phone is gone later, and both of them will get you _and_ me in even deeper trouble. Now listen, we do nothing of the sort, and when we get to the bus stop, I'll explain my plan which will have already been done." Wendy responded.

"Alright…" Maisie agreed, before hiding Steve's keys into her black backpack and grabbing her own house key. "Will you come with me so I can say goodbye to him?" She questioned, before having one of her backpack straps on her shoulder.

"Maisie, we attend the same school, of course I'm going with you." Wendy responded, before the two headed out. And while Maisie said goodbye to Steve, Wendy reached onto the couch between him and Dave to retrieve where she'd left her own bag, before she looked at Dave and winked, then headed over to the doorway to wait for Maisie.

"Later, Dad." Maisie said, before removing her arms and walked towards Wendy. "You ready?" She questioned, before holding onto the doorknob.

"Le-go." Wendy responded, before Maisie opened the door and the two girls headed outside.

* * *

Once they arrive at Rockford Hills Academy, Maisie decided to have a quick smoke break while facing away from the school where she can't be easily detected and Wendy decided to look at the bulletin board for new information about the school, until… a missing persons poster caught her attention.

"Doesn't she look fami… for God's sake, get out of that habit!" Wendy said, nudging Maisie halfway through.

"Why should I? Father douchebag took my phone, and I stay up late at a frickin' awesome beach party hosted by the seniors. Now, you're asking me to quit? Doesn't your father do the same thing?" Maisie explained, before having her cigarette back in her mouth once more.

"Yes, he does. And my mom does too, and the lung cancer doctor estimates she has little over a year left." Wendy responded.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. If it bothers you that much. Here." Maisie said, dropping the cigarette and putting it on by using her right foot.

"Seriously, get a patch or something. My mom was doing it since your age, she's dying of lung cancer and you know how old she is? _36._ She won't reach 40, so do you think the few calming puffs were worth it?" Wendy responded, before she turned back to the board. "And anyway… that's a very strong likeness." She pointed out to the 'missing' poster.

"What is?" Maisie questioned, before looking at the missing poster and her eyes widened as she recognizes the eighth grade photo of the missing girl. "That girl looks kinda like me. When I was younger."

"Yes, same age as well." Wendy responded, pointing out the small year marker in the corner.

"If you're thinking it's me, it ain't." Maisie disagreed while looking away from the poster.

"No it's not… not after you changed. Not the same person since you got off a train on live TV, from-" Wendy responded, before she tapped her finger on the school logo behind the picture of Blake. "-Ludendorff."

"I came from Liberty City. My mother told me that if I wanted to see my Dad again, she'll let me go be with him and finish my high school years here." Maisie explained, as she disagreed. "And besides, I've never heard of Ludendorff."

"No… Maisie Haines hasn't, because her father shields her from all of his work. But the thing about being Dave Norton's daughter is… he doesn't keep so many secrets from those he can trust. Including… his involvement in the shooting of Bradley Snider, during a bank robbery operation with Trevor Philips and Michael Townley. Kind of makes you wonder, after Brad was dead… how do you think Blakesleigh Victoria Rose-Grant felt about that one?" Wendy responded, looking at Maisie at the end. "I mean, I'll admit that it took me seeing the both of you together to join the dots… but there you go."

"Look… I was never her… She can remain missing for all I care. I love my new life so far, and I like having the FIB agent as my father. If you really want to find the real her, it's not me, Wendy. It's someone else." Maisie explained.

"Looking up the movements of Blake before she went missing…" Wendy responded, tapping on her phone and using her father's pass codes to log into the FIB network. "The last known movement of Blakesleigh Grant was to sign a ticket for train #209 between Ludendorff and Los Santos. Now… episode of your dad's show that you turned up in was filmed two weeks before release, and the clock further away in the station read that it was around half past two. Oh… how interesting, train #209 was stopped at the station at that time." She said, before turning her phone off and lowering her arm. "Look… I know who you are, be that Maisie or Blake. And personally… I ain't damned. You're my friend, and clearly you don't want your past known, so beyond me, it won't be known."

"As long as your Dad doesn't know about it… I'm okay with it. But to let you know, I don't exactly know where my uncle is at the moment." Maisie said.

"Me either, because like you being called Blakesleigh, the entire family name of Townley completely ended, anything remotely linked to it disappeared a week after the Gruppe Sechs depot was robbed by them. But I don't think my dad has joined the dots yet… or if he is, it's being kept as secret as his involvement with the bank job itself." Wendy replied, before she rested her right hand on Maisie's shoulder. "Seriously though… whoever you are or want to be. Blake from Ludendorff, Maisie from Liberty City, even Fizzy Orange from Timbuktu… ' _I have been, and always shall be, your friend."_ She said, quoting Spock from Star Trek at the end.

"Thanks, Wendy." Maisie said with a smile. "And to let you know, I gave up my search a long time and the only thing I have linking me to Los Santos to find him… was just a cell phone. But I'll explain more when school ends. Can we talk about it my house in my room, I believe that Dad will be home later on and I don't want him snooping around."

"Alright… and by the way…" Wendy responded, before she stepped closer to Maisie and spoke quietly to her. "I knew a guy some years ago. He _really_ wanted me, and while he was trying to earn my feelings, he taught me quite a few things, and one of them was to always, _always_ carry a little plastic coated weight, you never know when you'll need one. I never really liked him back… but his lessons must have really had an effect which stuck with me." She finished, before as she spoke the last bit, she reached into her pocket, pulled out and held up between them, Maisie's phone.

"No way!" Maisie exclaimed, before grabbing her phone. "Thanks, Wendy." She said, before hugging the older teen.


End file.
